1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coating auxiliary device.
2. Description of Related Art
A metallic film can be coated to an exterior surface of a lens barrel for electromagnet interference (EMI) shielding function. When coating the lens barrel, one end of the lens barrel is seated on a loading plate, and a masking stopper is inserted into the other end of the lens barrel to enclose the lens barrel and prevent an inner surface of the lens barrel from being coated. After coating, the masking stopper is manually taken out from the lens barrel, which is an inefficient use of man power.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coating auxiliary device, which can overcome the limitations described.